Mitstress Card user
by Star-light3
Summary: Sayoran is coming back to Sakura after 7 years. She is now protecting the innocent, working hard for the police who don’t know her real identity, or should I say no one knows her. Not even Sayoran. In some scenes, she’s Cherry, the guardian of Tokyo t


**Mistress Card user:** _Is my first Sakura & Sayoran fanfiction. Sayoran is coming back to Sakura after 7 years. She is now protecting the innocent, working hard for the police who don't know her real identity, or should I say no one knows her. Not even Sayoran. In some scenes, she's Cherry, the guardian of __ Tokyo town. _

It had been over seven years since Xio Lang had left her. The bright emerald eyed goddess who he loved, and left. It was because of his training that made him so busy, he was after all the soon to be leader of the Li Clan. Sure he missed her and thought of her all the time...which actually made his family go in worry of him. It wasn't good for his wealth, so one day...

_Knock, knock_

"What..." replayed an annoyed voice in his office. 

"Xio Lang, we need to talk" said Yelan showing her presence as she entered his forest green room. Xio Lang who hasn't been expecting her rose up from his chair imminently with a surprise expression. If you could look closer at the stern amber eyed mother, you would have seen her small frown hidden inside. She starred at her poor boy, growing up so fast and so lonely. 

"Mother" he said trying to hide his surprise into a business like. 

"Relax son" she started.

"Please sit down" he said moving a chair to her, as she rewardingly smiled back accepting it. 

"It's about the older who wants me back..." he started. 

"No dear, let me talk and listen well until I'm finished" she put up a hand to quiet him. He nodded, but before she started he offered he something to drink and then sat down waiting about this new. 

"Remember the Clow cards we've been chasing after? Those you where suppose to capture before Miss. Kinomoto?" she said waiting to see his expression change into a look of pain as his eyebrow arched together for reminding him.

"Yes" his voice darkened for bringing up his past like that. 

"You're going back, brining the cards to us..." 

"_What?!_" he roared angrily. Was this some kind of lesson to teach him that he failed for not capturing them? Wasn't it enough to torture him, training him all day and night and beaten him up by martial teaches, that gives him bruises everywhere? Going to school giving him extra class and homeworks? No rest or peace?

"Xio Lang, let me finish what I have to say before giving me this anger out" her voice was calm yet matches his voice in a warning tone. He silence down and breathed hard. 

"As I said, bring the cards back, _ with _this Kinomoto girl you've lost, and ask her to be the new Li mistress of the Clan" by that she smiled because what she said made him look stunned and shocked.

"Y-you're telling me I can go back?" he breathed out and she nodded.

"B-but why, how come...I didn't get the cards...?" sounded slightly confused also his feeling mixed with happiness, which Yelan had never seen in a very long.

"Because, my son needed to be happy, and the only way to do so is by Miss. Kinomoto. I realized that. And forcing you to forget her by training didn't work" and by that she stood up to leave. "Oh, you better pack up your things. At night you'll leave Hong Kong and take your time to return, with her" she said as she went halfway to the door.

"Mother..." he stopped her.

"Yes dear" she turned her head.

"Thanks, you know how much this mean to me" he whispered. She could only nod and smile, then she closed the door.

_In Japan at Tomedai_ (if I didn't spell it right, please tell me)

A gloomy auburn haired girl with shimmering emerald eyes stood in her pink room in front of the mirror, examine her change of look. She was grown into a beautiful young woman, her short hair had now been reached to her waist, and her training had approved. She had a slim figure that showed her perfectly curves, and her long legs could attract any guys at any moment if she wore a short skirt. 

"Hey, squirt! Stop starring and pity yourself for becoming over weight and hurry up" a male teased standing beside the door frame. 

The emerald eye girl's face turned red, she pouting angrily at her brother. He still hasn't changed much, which annoyed Sakura the most because he was still teasing her. "Shut up" she walked up to him looking into his darker eyes, and then stomped his foot, hard. There she enjoyed his pained look and smirked as she walked past him. 

"What are you waiting for hurry up!" she called running downstairs. Toyo smiled shocking his head, and followed her to the car. He was going to give her a ride, because she had no car yet, also she was just seventeen. 

"Tomyo, don't worry about Kinomoto-chan" Crystal said, assuring her with a comfort smile. Tomyo one of the characters that we knows, stopped walking back and forth. She sighed, today they where going to be shopping. And they haven't met for a long time, because Tomyo moved to England with Eriol Hiiragizawa, and is back for visiting. 

"Tomyo-chan!!" a cheerful voice called out, making the both girls turns their head to where the voice came from. Tomyo's worried look changed into a matching smile.

"Saku-chan!" they hugged. (Toyo was in a hurry, so he left) "Oh my gosh, Sakura! You're so kawaii (means cute) then ever!" she said letting go of her to examine her better. 

"Aww, Tomo...you're always saying that! I should be the one who should say that to you first" beamed Sakura with a flushing face. 

"Uh-hum..."said Crystal hated to be ignored. Tomyo turned around to Crystal and grabbed her hand. "Sakura-chan, this is my friend from England, Crystal Astley (just came up with something)" Tomyo nodded her head to Crystal. "Crystal, this is Sakura Kinomoto I have been talking about" she smiled, not knowing the frown Crystal gave her. She wanted Tomyo to introduce her friend first.

"Hello Kinomoto-chan" Crystal tried to smile as cheerfully. 

"Konnichiwa Astley-chan! Nice to meet you, please call me Sakura. Tomyo's friends are my friends" she said in a brightly way, that she didn't even notice Crystal look. 

"Oh, I perhaps you can call me Crystal then" 

"Well, now that's settling. Let's go and look at the store over there" pointed Tomyo grabbing the two girls' hand.

On their way the girls ran pass a tall amber haired and eyed man who was surrounded by many people. He tried his best to firstly find a place to stay at therefore he started to search for a hotel nearby. 

Sayoran scanned all the people, and grunted annoyingly. When suddenly his eyes landed on an auburn haired girl who ran passed by all the folks he was surrounded of. 

"Sakura!" he called without thinking. He saw how she stops, and turned her head to look around. Then after awhile he saw her shrugging and continued to run. 

---- 

Sorry, here's my ending. My grammar and spelling are lame, so please don't sue me for that. I promise to continue the next chapter if you'll review to me nicely. And to let you be reminded, this is my first S&S fanfiction! 


End file.
